


Aftermath Unknown

by SombraMalamutt



Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Identity Reveal, Inifinity War Spoilers, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SombraMalamutt/pseuds/SombraMalamutt
Summary: Ghosts?  Amity Park and its residents were always prepared for that.This...whatever 'this' was...they were not...**Contains heavy spoilers for the end of Infinity War.**





	Aftermath Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Just to reiterate one more time, there's heavy spoilers for the end of Infinity War here! I highly recommend you see the movie first before reading! 
> 
> Also I recommend seeing it because it's a good movie.

Amity Park was left to clean up their own messes. Always. 

The world had evidence of aliens, government conspiracy theories, and humans with extraordinary abilities, but somehow ghosts were where everyone drew the line and as much as people wanted to keep tabs on the madness happening in New York and the odd situation in Wakanda (something about aliens and stones), people were a bit preoccupied by the ghosts causing a ruckus. Ecto-blasts slammed into buildings. People scrambled to dodge debris as it fell around them. 

Ghosts and ghost hunters alike stood at a standstill. The eerie silence only disrupted by the whirs of charging ecto-weapons and footsteps closing in on their targets.

Then a scream shatters it.

The Fentons charged forward. They wouldn’t have another ghost attacking on their watch. Phantom followed suit only stopping when the Red Huntress singes his arm with her gun.

“Mads...what in the…?” Jack gasps. Maddie just stares in front of her, arms falling limply to her sides and her gun slipping out her fingers, crashing to the asphalt.

A mother stood before them wailing and hugging...no, grasping at her daughter and chanting her name like a prayer. She kept trying to hold her together as the girl crumbled to ash and disappeared before their very eyes. 

“What the…” the Red Huntress raised her visor. Even Plasmius and Skulker stopped to stare at the growing insanity. Person after person vanished, crumbling into fine dust and ash. Cars crashed as their drivers disappeared. Parents cried over their children. Children cried over their parents. Couples held each other as they vanished into thin air.

Phantom trembled and shuffled away. His glowing eyes widen. “What’s happening?” Ghosts he knew. Ghosts he could handle. This...whatever this was...it was new and terrifying and completely out of his realm of expertise. He promised himself he’d protect Amity Park. This was his home. His territory. He needed to do something. He couldn’t let this happen to everyone…

“D...Danny…”

Jazz’s weak, fear laced voice cut through Phantom’s muddled thoughts. 

“No...no, no, no, no, no...Jazz!”

Jack and Maddie snapped out of their stupor at their daughter’s name. Phantom scrambled to get to her, not taking his eyes off the ashen, cracking skin at her fingertips. She stumbled back, her legs quivered and buckled beneath her. Phantom caught her before she completely collapsed.

“C’mon, Jazz! You gotta fight it! Please!” Phantom’s voice cracked. Tears pooled at the corner of his eyes.

Jazz sucked in a shuddering breath. The smoulder-like appearance traveled up her arms and legs. Cracks appeared around her throat and the skin on her face began to flake. “You’ll save us,” she smiled weakly, “You always do…”

Her body crumbled to ash and dust in Phantom’s arms.

“No, no, no, no, no…” Phantom muttered, tears silently falling down his cheeks.

“Jazz…” Maddie gasped. She tightened her grasp on her gun, gritting her teeth as she fought back tears of her own. “What did you do?! You piece of ectoplasmic trash! Bring her back! Bring my baby back!”

Shots grazed Phantom’s unmoving form, nicking his suit and skin. Thin trails of ectoplasm dripped down his face and arms as he kept cradling the pile of ash. 

The sound of metal crashing against asphalt and a yelp startled him. 

“No! I can't leave!” the Red Huntress cried.

“Valerie!” Phantom leapt to his feet, taking to the air, frantically trying to catch the falling hunter. Her legs already crumbled beneath her, leaving her hover board in a broken heap beneath her. As Phantom tried to pull her close, she disappeared in a puff of dust and ash that drifted off with the afternoon breeze.

“N-n-no...no, no, no…” Phantom hugged his arms around his chest. The air around him chilled. “Not you too...n-not you too...please just stop...please…”

“Danny…”

Phantom’s breath stopped. 

“Sam,” Tucker breathed. Phantom could hear the tears in his voice. “Your arm…”

Not her too...everyone couldn’t leave him…

“No...Danny...y...your ha–” 

She collapsed into ash.

Phantom’s heart shattered.

“S...Sam...Sam please…” he stuttered, puffs of white air blew forth from his mouth. His legs trembled with each step, buckling underneath him. Tucker caught him. He gasped, realizing what Sam meant with her dying breath.

“No, Danny…” Tears started streaming down Tucker’s cheeks. “Your hands…”

Cracks of ash and crystallized dust replaced his white gloves. His eyes met Tucker’s. 

“I...I can’t go...I can’t go!” Phantom cried. His voice cracked and wavered as he manically pulled at his hair and shook his head. “Stop, stop, stop...please!” He held right hand in his left, voice squeaking as his fingertips flaked off. “No, no, no, no, no!” The cracks glowed blue and closed up with thin, veins of ice. Ice that swiftly cracked and crumbled into snow.

“Phantom?” Maddie finally lowered her gun and shared a troubled look with her husband.

Plasmius rushed to Phantom’s side. “Little badger, look at me.” He took Phantom by the shoulder and knelt to his level. Frightened red eyes met panicked green ones. “Breathe. You can hold on. I know you can…”

“Whelp, you are stronger than this!” Skulker interrupted. He nearly pleaded with Phantom. “You cannot die here! I cannot take your pelt if you die here! Fight this!”

“I don’t wanna die...I…” _Feel so tired…_

Phantom shivered. His body exhausted itself subconsciously fighting the strange phenomenon, trying to stitch itself back together with ice. His skin turned into a mottled mess of gray and pale blue. Flakes of ash and ice crystals crumbled off him. 

“I don’t wanna die…” _I can’t fight any further…_

He stumbled back and fell to his knees. His legs cracked with the same bits of ash and ice. The two forces crawled up his body, fighting as best as it could, though the ice slowed and the ashen gray cracks advanced over his neck.

“I don’t...wanna…”

White light flashed, separating into rings that weakly swept over Phantom’s body first revealing ashen jeans and an ashen t-shirt with a dull red oval. Green eyes turned a lifeless blue and white hair became black. 

“M...mom, I don’t...wa...wanna–”

Ash, snow, and ice crumbled.

Maddie stared at the remains half in disbelief. Danny _Phantom_...Danny _Fenton_...they were one in the same. 

He’s _gone_.

Realization set in. Her throat tightened and she struggled for breath. Her vision blurred. 

Maddie did the only thing she could after losing both her babies.

…

…

… 

She cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to write this to cope with all the feelings IW left me with...my heart still hasn't recovered. 
> 
> Plus Butch Hartman did say he wanted Danny in Infinity War. He never specified how...
> 
> This is only mildly edited since I just felt like writing a quick little thing after seeing Infinity War. I'm still writing the next chapter of the 'watching the show' fic. This was just a mild interlude in between.


End file.
